1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing percutaneous access to an internal operative site during a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an access system which can be percutaneously introduced in a narrow diameter configuration and thereafter radially expanded to accommodate passage of larger diameter surgical instruments. The present disclosure is further related to a process of manufacture of the access system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures involve percutaneously accessing an internal surgical site with small-diameter access tubes (typically 5 to 12 mm), usually referred to as trocars, which penetrate the skin and permit access to the desired surgical site. A viewing scope is introduced through one such trocar, and the surgeon operates using instruments introduced through other appropriately placed trocars while viewing the operative site on a video monitor connected to the viewing scope. The surgeon is thus able to perform a wide variety of surgical procedures requiring only several 5 to 12 mm punctures at the surgical site. Patient trauma and recovery time are thus greatly reduced.
Minimally invasive surgical procedures include laparoscopic procedures which involve the insufflation of the patient's abdominal region to raise the abdominal wall and create sufficient operating space to perform a desired procedure. The trocars used in laparoscopic procedures incorporate a valve to permit passage of the scope or surgical instruments while inhibiting leakage of the insufflating gas. It has also been proposed to perform laparoscopic procedures by mechanically expanding the abdomen rather than using insufflation.
Other minimally invasive surgical procedures include thoracoscopic procedures performed in the region of the chest, arthroscopic procedures performed in body joints, particularly the knee, gynecological laparoscopic procedures, and endoscopic surgical procedures performed in various regions of the body, typically with a flexible scope. These latter procedures do not normally employ pressurization and the trocars used generally do not include pressure valves at their proximal ends.
The design of suitable trocars must fulfill many requirements, particularly for those used in laparoscopic procedures in a pressurized environment. Trocars should be introducible within the patient with minimum trauma and with minimum risk of injury to internal organs. The trocars used in laparoscopic procedures should be readily sealable to inhibit the leakage of gas from the abdomen, and, in particular, should be designed to inhibit leakage in the region surrounding the external periphery of the trocar which passes through the abdominal wall. It is further desirable that trocars incorporate structure for anchoring within the percutaneous passage, and it would be particularly desirable if a single trocar could accommodate instruments having a wide variety of cross-sectional shapes and sizes.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,676 to Dubrul et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses in certain embodiments an access system incorporating an elongate dilation member and an expansion member receivable within an axial lumen of the trocar. The dilation member includes a tubular braid which is radially expandable from a small diameter configuration to a large diameter configuration. A removable sheath may cover the braid. In use, the dilation member is percutaneously introduced to a target site within a patient's body, e.g., within the abdomen of the patient. The expansion member is thereafter introduced within the dilation member to break the sheath and radially expand the tubular braid to provide a desired diameter access lumen. The device disclosed in Dubrul '676 has proven to be highly effective in conjunction with laparoscopic and other minimally invasive surgical procedures. However, it would be desirable to include features facilitating the insertion of the expansion member and for facilitating insertion of the dilation member into the body. In addition, efficient and effective methods of manufacturing the process system are desirable.